Red Zone
by Jelly Jell
Summary: Gila. Aku hanya mencari berita. Tetapi berakhir dikejar-kejar. Seharusnya dia yang dikejar. Bukan aku. Seharusnya dia yang jadi chihuahuanya, bukan aku. Tapi kenapa sejak dahulu aku terus yang selalu ditindas! AGHHHH! Seorang paparazzi pun terpaksa dikejar-kejar karena kesalahan terbesarnya. Ia tidak dapat lagi mengelak dari laki-laki yang paling ditakutinya. Pair: AkaFuri. Ch: 1


**Ini adalah pertama aku menulis di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Tidak aku sangka untuk pertama kali datang, aku akan menulis AkaFuri dengan rating M pula. Huwoooo… Aku sangat senang dengan pairing unyu-unyu ini, jadi aku turun tangan untuk meramaikannya. Ini masih pendek karena baru prologue. Aku harap semua bisa mereview dengan bijaksana dan tidak meganggu pairing dalam cerita ini. Thx.**

**Warning:**

**Shonen Ai (Boys Love), Mature, heavy themes, harsh language, abuse, violence, action, sexual scene, eksplisit content, dll.**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan tidak bermaksud untuk dikomersilkan terlebih untuk menghina pengaran aslinya. **

**Red Zone**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: AkashixFurihata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Awal mula**

* * *

"**Berita macam apa ini?!" **

Lagi-lagi suara menggelegar terdengar di salah satu ruangan—dalam gedung pertengahan Kota Tokyo. Kertas-kertas—berisikan berita—yang beberapa detik lalu tersimpan rapih di atas meja dalam ruangan itu kini bertebaran di atas lantai.

Dengan wajah kusut seorang pemuda berdiri di tengah ruangan saling berhadapan dengan boss-nya—manager percetakkan majalah bagian kriminalitas. Pemuda itu meremas serat-serat kain celananya, gugup. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika berita bertema kriminalitas yang dicari dan ditulisnya lagi-lagi tidak diterima sebagai bagian dalam majalah bulan ini karena berita tersebut alasan terlalu biasa atau tidak mungkin membuat para pembaca tertarik untuk membeli majalah tersebut. Tetapi jangan salahkan Furihata, pemuda yang semenjak menginjak bangku kuliah sudah magang di tempat pencarian berita. Di zaman sekarang, orang-orang lebih menyukai berita yang sensasional dibandingkan berita murni, tanpa ada bumbu yang dilebih-lebihkan oleh penulisnya. Dalam menulis berita, seseorang harus pandai memancing emosi para pembaca, hingga pembaca tertarik, walaupun banyak sekali kebohongan dan opini tidak ada dasarnya dalam berita tersebut.

"Sekali lagi kau membuat kesalahan, aku tidak akan pernah segan-segan untuk memecatmu," ancam sang manager. "CEPAT SANA KELUAR!" bentaknya. Dalam waktu sekejap Furihata sudah ada di luar ruangan manager, ketakutan.

Di luar ruangan, Furihata memegang dadanya yang berdegup dengan kencang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Sekarang, apa lagi yang dia harus lakukan? Berita yang diberikan pada manager adalah karyanya yang paling maksimal. Seluruh kekuatan dan energi sudah dikeluarkan oleh Furihata untuk mencari berita mengenai kehidupan seorang politikus yang bersih dari korupsi, hingga Furihata tidak tidur selama beberapa hari ini. Tapi impiannya untuk hidup tenang untuk bulan ke depan sirna sudah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Furihata harus menerima kenyataan pahit, jika beritanya yang tidak pernah luput menceritakan berita-berita positif tidaklah disukai manager-nya yang sangat menyukai intrik, layaknya berita picisan yang _dijual_ secara murah oleh artis.

"Hei, Furihata, kau dimarahi lagi, ya?" Kiyoshi Teppei, senior Furihata di klub basket semasa SMA dulu. Ia adalah seorang manager sekaligus journalist dari bagian olah raga. "Memang boss-mu yang satu ini terkenal sangat galak," Kiyoshi merangkul Furihata. "Tetapi kegalakkannya itu yang bisa membuat majalah kita terkenal, dan digemari oleh para pembaca."

Furihata hanya menjawab perkataan Kiyoshi dengan desahan. Perkataan Kiyoshi sangat bertolak belakang dengan pemikiran Furihata. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan cara kotor untuk memuaskan pembaca. Ia ingin semua pembaca menerima kenyataan yang ada, entah menarik atau tidaknya suatu berita. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini tidaklah ada berita yang menggigit namun terkesan jujur. Semua berita harus dibuat seperti panggung sandiwara agar pembaca terus tertarik mengikuti berita tersebut.

Wajah lesu Furihata membuat Teppei merasa iba. "Kau mau ikut aku ke kantin?" tawarnya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Furihata mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kaki dengan lesu mengikuti senpai-nya. Tetapi, baru saja berjalan jauh beberapa meter sebuah pilar sudah menyambut wajahnya, membuat Furihata harus menderita sakit untuk sementara waktu. Sial. Hari ini benar-benar hari sialnya, ditambah dia harus membayar banyak hutang di luar sana yang jumlahnya sangat menumpuk.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen," Furihata yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Kiyoshi tiba-tiba bercerita. "Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membayar apartemenku, senpai!" Furihata membenturkan keningnya ke atas meja, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka berdua menatap ke arah mereka.

Sebenarnya, Furihata bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa bercerita panjang lebar semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ia memilih untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan menghadapi semua masalahnya sendirian. Namun, untuk kali ini dia butuh bercerita. Ia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi, walaupun orang tersebut hanyalah bermanfaat untuk mendengar keluh-kesahnya. Kebetulan Kiyoshi adalah orang yang bijaksana dan pandai menenangkan orang di sekitarnya, walaupun hanya dalam bentuk senyuman.

"Kau jangan menyerah," Kiyoshi menyemangati. "Pasti masih ada jalan keluar," pemuda inipun meminum kopi di hadapannya.

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Furihata. Ia kembali duduk tegak. "Aku sudah mencoba segala cara agar berita yang aku buat terlihat bagus," lanjutnya. "Tetapi hasilnya nihil."

Satu-persatu para pengunjung kafe mulai beranjak pergi, siap bekerja. Sekarang hanya tinggal tiga bangku di dalam kafe dekat kantor itulah yang masih terisi. Kiyoshi yang sibuk berpikir menatap Furihata lekat-lekat. Sebagai seorang yang pernah ada di dalam posisi Furihata, dia sangat mengerti kondisi tersebut. Sekarang dia harus mencari jalan keluar agar Furihata tidak pantang menyerah. Tetapi, apa yang harus dia lakukan, sedangkan Furihata sendiri adalah tipe orang yang kurang percaya diri, sejak SMA.

"Kenapa tidak kau mengikuti cara teman-temanmu?" lanjut Kiyoshi. "Terkadang untuk bertahan hidup, kau harus mengikuti cara bermain lingkungan tersebut."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu alasanku, bukan?" tanya Furihata. Ia sudah bosan bercerita pada semua orang mengenai prinsipnya yang kata orang-orang tidak masuk akal.

_Alasannya, ya?_

Untuk sejenak Kiyoshi kembali berpikir.

10 menit.

15 menit.

Kiyoshi mengetuk-etukkan jarinya pada meja.

"Cari beritanya jika begitu," Kiyoshi memberi ide kembali. "Jangan hanya seputar dunia politik atau kriminal yang sudah terlalu banyak beredar di masyarakat," tatapan Kiyoshi tiba-tiba berkilat antusias. "Apakah kau tahu tentang _blue ocean strategy_?"

Furihata cukup pernah mendengar metode itu. Metode yang mengajarkan seseorang untuk keluar dari zona aman jika tidak bisa sukses di dalam zona tersebut. Metode yang cukup berbahaya dan bisa hancur berkeping-keping jika gagal. Tetapi, jika metode tersebut berhasil, maka keuntungan yang kita sendiri tidak dapat bayangkan akan ada di tangan kita. Namun, pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah memang harus melakukan strategi tersebut? Apakah tidak ada strategi lain? Bukankah terlalu mengerikan jika menggunakan metode itu, jika mengenal pekerjaan Furihata sekarang?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan strategi itu?" tidak ada jalan lain, Furihata memilih untuk mengerti terlebih dahulu prinsip strategi tersebut.

Kiyoshi tersenyum seperti seorang malaikat. Tetapi Furihata tahu, dibalik senyuman itu terdapat makna yang sangat mengerikan dan berbahaya di dalamnya. "Kau pasti sering mendengar berita selentingan di masyarakat, tetapi masih tabu, dan orang-orang akan berpikir hanyalah menghabiskan waktu jika mencari berita tersebut?"

Furihata menganggukkan kepala.

"Jika kau berani, pilah-pilahlah kabar selentingan paling berbahaya di antara banyak berita yang beredar di masyarakat tersebut. Setelah itu, fokuslah untuk mencari kabar berita tersebut sebelum kau mulai menulis isi berita tersebut," Kiyoshi memberi jeda. "Di sini kau mempertarukan insting-mu dalam mencari berita Furihata. Kau harus benar-benar pandai, atau yang seperti kau ketahui—" Teppei menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau akan hancur."

Tubuh Furihata terasa panas untuk sementara waktu. Ia seperti tergelitik hingga berkeringat-dingin ketika mendengar perkataan seniornya ini. Entah kenapa, untuk pertama kali dia merasa antusias dalam mencari berita. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Terakhir kali dia merasakan, ketika dia harus berhadapan dengan SMA Rakuzan pada saat kejuaraan basket di SMA. Ia merasa takut, berdebar-debar, tetapi dia ingin melakukannya, dan ia terpaksa harus melakukannya, walaupun dia tahu dengan pasti jika keluar dari zona aman, berarti dia berada di dalam tempat yang sangat berbahaya.

Dari balik sudut matanya, Kiyoshi menatap Furihata. Ia sangat yakin Furihata bisa untuk melewati rintangan ini. Dia yakin jika Furihata akan mencoba untuk lebih baik, walaupun resikonya adalah kehancuran.

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam lalu semenjak Kiyoshi dan Furihata beranjak pergi dari kafe, tetapi Furihata tidak kunjung bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar ketika suasana di luar kamarnya sudah sangat gelap, hening, dan hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang berlalu-lalang, itu juga adalah penjaga keamanan di depan apartemen Furihata yang terletak berkilo-kilo meter dari kota.

Furihata hanyalah tinggal sendirian ketika tidak ada satupun sanak-keluarga yang tinggal dekat di wilayah kerjanya. Kegiatan Furihata hanyalah seputar bekerja, makan, dan tidur, tidak ada satupun sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya semenjak dia kecil. Bukan dia tidak normal atau tidak pernah tertarik pada lawan jenis, Furihata terlalu sibuk mengurus dirinya untuk pergi berkencan. Padahal cukup banyak teman sekantornya yang mencoba mendekat, tetapi berangsur-angsur mundur ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Furihata.

Jam dinding di tembok hadapan Furihata sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Tidak kunjung tidur, Furihata memutuskan untuk beranjak, menuju meja kerjanya yang berada di pojokkan kamar. Ia duduk, dan menyalakan laptop. Furihata mendesah pelan ketika gambar wanita sexy terpapar di layar laptop-nya. Pasti ini adalah ulah teman-teman kerjanya yang selalu meledek Furihata abnormal karena tidak pernah menyukai lawan jenis, maupun makhluk sejenis dengan dirinya.

Tidak tahu dengan apa yang dia ingin lakukan, Furihata hanya membuka jendela internet untuk browsing. Iapun membaca beberapa artikel yang dia temukan pada sosial media. Sesekali Furihata menggelengkan kepala, ketika melihat berita konyol di hadapannya. Lalu, sesekali juga Furihata mengangguk-angguk setuju, paham betul dengan isi berita tersebut. Ia terus membaca berita yang kurang-lebih banyak sekali kebohongan, ketika salah satu berita membuat dirinya terdiam—tertarik dengan headline berita tersebut.

_Terlibatnya Yakuza Dalam Peredaran Obat-Obatan Terlarang?_

Furihata menjalankan kurso untuk membaca dan mencari gambar dalam isi artikel tersebut, tetapi tidak ada satupun gambar yang menunjukkan bukti kuat artikel tersebut. Artikel tersebut hanyalah dituliskan berdasarkan opini penulis pikir Furihata, kecuali sampai pada saat Furihata nyaris melewatkan satu gambar. Ia hampir melewatkan gambar plat nomor yang telah berhasil diambil gambarnya, ketika pemilik mobil berplat nomor tersebut tampak sedang bertransaksi di luar mobil dengan seseorang—tampak mencurigakan. Sudut kamera untuk mengambil gambar tersebut terlihat sangat tertutup, sehingga wajah orang-orang yang gerakannya sangat mencurigakan tersebut tidaklah terlihat. Tetapi, gekstur orang-orang itu, beserta benda kecil di tangan orang tersebut sangat mencurigakan.

Furihata menarik kursonya ke bawah kembali. Ia ingin melihat tanggapan orang-orang mengenai berita ini. Rupanya cukup banyak orang yang menanggapi berita ini. Ada yang pro, dan ada juga yang kontra. Terus membaca opini para pembaca artikel ini, Furihata akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan jika berita ini sangat tabu, dengan bukti kurang jelas. Tetapi, berita seperti ini juga adalah berita yang cukup disukai orang-orang jika terbukti kebenarannya, dan membuat orang tetap berkomentar, walaupun kebenaran berita tersebut tidaklah sesuai dengan pikiran mereka. Furihata bisa mencoba mencari berita dari sebuah berita yang tabu di masyarakat. Ia akan mengungkap ketabuan yang diyakini masyarakat, menjadi sebuah berita yang penuh fakta, dan terbukti kuat isinya. Ia akan bertindak seperti seorang detektif dengan modal kamera.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide gila mengalir dalam pikiran Furihata.

Ia tersenyum lebar.

Ia merasa senang.

Tanpa tahu semua pikiran gilanya itu akan merubah seluruh kehidupannya.

"_Terkadang zona merah itu harus dilakukan, jika memang tidak ada jalan lain," _ Furihata bergumam, sebelum meng-_save_ artikel tersebut dan meng-_print_-nya.

**Red Zone**

Di waktu yang sama, bermil-mil jauhnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk di atas singgasana—tempat biasa dirinya mengontrol anak buah. Dengan segelas anggur merah, membuat jari-jari lentik pemuda itu tampak sexy dibalik kemampuannya dalam menembak sekaligus bermain basket. Kepalanya mendongak, memandang rendah orang-orang di hadapannya. Senyumannya sangat mengerikan dan membunuh, ketika kedua matanya berkilat tajam. Sesekali dia menyicipi anggur itu dan mendesah nikmat, menghayati setiap rasa yang menggigit lidahnya.

"_Akashi-sama," _seseorang menunduk di hadapan Akashi. "Semua tugas telah kami selesaikan. Transaksi telah kami lakukan, dan orang yang telah mengedarkan foto sekaligus artikel mengenai transaksi kita telah berhasil ditangkap," lanjutnya.

Akashi menatap bosan gelas anggurnya. "Lalu?" gumamnya.

"Ia telah kami lenyapkan," lanjut anak buah Akashi. Suaranya bergetar ketakutan di saat senyuman Akashi semakin lebar, pertanda tidak baik.

"Bagus," hanya itu yang Akashi katakan ketika seseorang telah membunuh manusia dengan kejinya. "Apakah kau sudah pastikan dia diterjunkan ke laut, tanpa ada bukti pembunuhan tersisa sama sekali?"

"_Ya, Akashi-sama_," jawab anak buah tersebut.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara ketika Akashi tidak bertanya. Membunuh dan dibunuh dalam dunia gelap yang digeluti oleh Akashi sudahlah menjadi hal yang lumrah. Ia bukanlah lagi sosok yang polos, dan anak-anak yang sangat mencintai basket. Dia sudah berubah. Ia sudah melupakan masa-masa gembira itu, dan menjadi sosok yang lain. Semenjak orang tuanya terbunuh dalam suatu peristiwa, kehidupan Akashi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia yang dirawat oleh pamannya yang ternyata menggeluti dunia hitam, harus menerima nasib, jika dia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki tangan kotor, dan tidak pernah lagi menghubungi rekan-rekannya dahulu.

Tidak ada kenangan.

Seluruh kenangan.

Kegembiraan.

Telah hilang.

Tertelan.

Oleh takdir yang sudah dituliskan oleh Tuhan.

DOR!

Suara tembakkan terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan.

Semua orang terkejut dengan perbuatan Akashi.

Lagi-lagi dengan wajah bosan, Akashi menatap laki-laki di hadapannya yang sudah tersyungkur ke atas lantai dengan kening berlubang—tertembak. Rembesan darah mulai keluar mengenai lantai. Darah itu membuat Akashi tersenyum puas. Sangat puas. "Aku sangat bangga padamu yang mempunyai inisiatif," Akashi berbicara, dan semua orang masih tetap di dalam posisinya, gemetar ketakutan. "Tetapi, aku tidak suka jika orang melakukan hal di luar kendaliku," Akashi pun beranjak dari singgasananya, melangkah menuju mayat itu. Ia menumpahkan cairan merah ke atas jasad tidak beroh itu. "Kau sangat kurang ajar karena telah berani melawanku," desisnya dengan tatapan sangat dingin dan keji. Iapun tersenyum puas ketika darah mayat tersebut bercampur dengan anggur merah.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan Akashi. Tidak ada satupun. Termasuk pamannya yang telah dia bunuh beberapa tahun silam.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca,**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
